First Kiss
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Una tranquila y aburrida noche en Angel Island, ¿quien sabe que pueda pasar? Knuckles, por la noche la soledad desespera. Tal vez un buen amigo te ayude a pasar el tiempo. / Pesimo Summary/ OneShot.


_**First Kiss...** _

Esta era una de las noches calurosas de verano, esas donde la brisa es tibia como si anunciara una tormenta, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de Mobius y el tenue destello del fuego de las antorchas que alumbraban el altar donde yacía una joya gigante que con su luz hacía brillar los violáceos ojos del guardián de la Master Emerald, quien sostenía la mirada al cielo con la expresión mas aburrida que jamás había tenido en su vida.

Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó de la escalera donde estaba sentado. Volvió a pensar que las noches en Angel Island eran las mas aburridas del mundo. Su vida consistía en cuidar la esmeralda mas grande y valiosa del universo. Era un trabajo importante y serio, pero sobrepasaba los niveles de aburrimiento ya que él y solo él debía estar allí, cuidando la gema, sin importar qué.

Aunque no siempre fue aburrido. De vez en cuando aparecía cierto doctor maligno que conspiraba con robar su adorada esmeralda y hacía que las cosas se pusieran interesantes. Pero eso no se comparaba a las visitas nocturna de su amiga. Ella si sabía como poner las cosas calientes y también sabía como enfriarlas.

Knuckles comenzó a caminar por la isla flotante, pensando en las aventuras que había tenido desde que tiene uso de razón. Cada uno de sus recuerdos lo obligaba a realizar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía placentero poder ser feliz a base de memorias. No había dudas de que estaba esperando el ataque del Doctor Huevo, la molesta visita de Sonic, o el intento de robar la esmeralda de la maravillosa Rouge la murciélago.

El constante caminar lo llevó al borde de la isla, entonces se sentó tranquilamente mirando el océano. El Equidna volvió a suspirar. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, la tranquilidad se volvía molesta y desesperante. Alerta a cualquier cosa, casi podía sentir la respiración de las plantas.

- La respiración de las plantas. Mierda, me estoy volviendo loco. - Musitó para sí mismo después de pensar aquella locura.

Pero entonces, una brisa gélida con perfume de mujer golpeó su rostro. Knuckles abrió los ojos rápidamente pero a falta de luz no pudo ver bien de que se trataba. Una risa maliciosa lo sacó de la hipnótica paz isleña y rápidamente corrió hacia el altar.

Vio que el fuego de las antorchas se había extinguido aunque la Master Emerald aún brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna. Aun así con la poca luz que rondaba en el altar, el guerrero Equidna pudo visualizar una sombra que se movía velozmente entre él y las esmeraldas. Trató de concentrar su visión pero alguien se posicionó muy cerca de él. La cosa tocó su fina nariz y dejando atónito al guerrero, habló:

- ¿Como has estado chico rudo?

Oh! Esa sensual voz revolvió su mente, aceleró su corazón, entibió su aliento. Rouge estaba delante de él. Reaccionó rápidamente y tiró un puñetazo a la murciélago, quien fácilmente pudo esquivar de un salto.

- ¿Que pasa, niño? ¿Esa es tu manera resivir a una dama? - Exclamó Rouge arreglando su ropa que se había arrugado por el brusco movimiento.

- ¿Dama? Ladrona diría yo. - Contestó Knuckles poniéndose en guardia. - Supongo que vienes a robar mi esmeralda.

Rouge miró con atención los movimientos del Equidna. El joven tenía algo que la volvía loca.

- Pues... En realidad no. - Confesó la ladrona de joyas, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Hum? Entonces... - vaciló - vienes a burlarte de mi, como siempre.

Rouge soltó una risa, se veía divertida. La ingenuidad del guardián se le hacía lo mas gracioso y tierno del mundo.

- Claro que no, cariño. Solo vengo a jugar y a divertirme contigo. - Decía la murciélago mientras se paseaba cerca de él con su mirada seductora.

Indignado, Knuckles comenzó a hacer su capricho de guardián orgulloso.

- ¿A jugar conmigo? Yo no soy ningún niño como para andar jugando y menos con ladronas como tú. Si vas a hacer algo interesante, hazlo. No tengo la noche para ti.

Roug miró a Knuckles levantando una ceja. Su mirada incrédula le hacía saber al Equidna que ella no creía ni media palabra de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Ay, cariño, tengo tantas cosas en contra de lo que acabas de decir!

- ¡No andes con vueltas, Rouge! Dime lo que me tengas que decir ¡ahora! - Ordenó el guardián de las esmeraldas mientras gruñía.

Rouge no podía soportar que ese tonto le gritara, así que no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó, como de costumbre, en la cabeza al orgulloso guardián.

- No voy a permitir que me des órdenes, Knuckles. - Gritó Rouge mientras veía como el Equidna sobaba el rojizo chichón que le había salido en la cabeza. - Primero: Eres un niño que no sabe jugar pero te encantaría hacerlo. Segundo: Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, estás aquí sin hacer nada y lo vas a estar por el resto de tu vida, y no me lo niegues porque ambos sabemos que es verdad.

- Hmp. - Gruñó Knuckles. Rouge tenía razón.

Y entonces, antes de terminar su ultimo punto, a la traviesa murciélago se le ocurrió hacer enojar al guardián con una afirmación que le pondría los pelos de punta y los nervios destrozados. La siguiente afirmación lo haría saltar de pudor, furia y orgullo. Rouge estaba segura que se divertiría mucho con esto...

- Y como tercer y ultimo punto... - Musitó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. - Eres tan joven e inexperto que apostaría todas mis joyas robadas a que eres virgen y no hablo solo de allí abajo... - Dijo mientras palmaba los finos labios del Equidna con la punta de sus femeninos dedos.

Knuckles se ruborizó a tal punto de confundir sus mejillas con el resto de su pelaje. No sabía si por pudor, por furia o por algo mas. Rouge comenzó a reír levemente, como burlándose del joven guardián. Knuckles no podía soportarlo mas, así que estalló con gritos histéricos que se oían hasta Station Square.

- ¡Descarada! Eso es algo que no te interesa, es privado. A... Además no puedes hablar de algo que no sabes.

- "Estalló en furia, pero que tonto. Es tan fácil confundirlo" - Pensó Rouge mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. - ¿Algo que no se? Pero si tienes cara de que nunca besaste a nadie ¿o me equivoco?

El joven Equidna volvió a sonrojarse. Pensó que no podría quedar como débil esta ocasión. Si debía mentir para salvar su orgullo lo haría. Rouge no podía saber lo obvio.

Ambos estaban sentados en la escalera frontal del altar, alumbrados por el brillo verdoso de la Master Emerald, muy cerca uno del otro, con la diferencia de que en el rostro de Rouge se dibujaba una sonrisa con cada gesto incomodo del Equidna.

- Vamos, contesta Knux. Somos _enemiamigos_, puedes confiar.

Knuckles suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia otro lado y contestó con un "_si_" casi inentendible. Volvió la mirada hacía la murciélago y ésta lo veía con su seductora mirada penetrante que atentaba a sacar al exterior todo lo malo e incorrecto que inundaba en un profundo lugar del corazón del muchacho.

-_ No._ - Contestó amargamente, cerrando los ojos. Esperando la risa burlona de Rouge que le destrozaría su orgullo, aunque esta nunca se oyó. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, mirándolo de la manera mas tierna posible.

- Hmp. Lo sabía. - Exclamó Rouge sonriente.

- ¿Y tú qué Rouge? Hemos estado hablando de mi todo este rato, ¿por qué no me dices lo que haces con tu vida? - Cuestionó Knuckles enojado.

Rouge se sorprendió al escuchar esto, no tenía planeado que le preguntara eso. Para su suerte, ella podía decir que era un poco mas experta que él y que si quería enseñarle sabría que hacer.

- Bueno... Te cuento si prometes no decirle a nadie.

- Rouge, vivo solo en esta isla flotante. ¿Que esperas? ¿Que se lo cuente a la palmera de allá atrás? - Contestó el Equidna sarcástico.

Rouge comenzó a reír, nunca había prestado atención al inusual sentido del humor que posee Knuckles El Equidna. ¡Se sintió tan divertida! Para concluir con su ataque de risas, miró a su _enemiamigo_ y le confesó..

- Bueno, Knuckles... Digamos que he pasado unas buenas horas extras con Shadow...

Al oír esto, el Equidna sintió cierta furia por el erizo. Sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Traducido al idioma humano, digamos que, sintió celos.

- Pero que bien. - Exclamó sarcástico. - Hacen linda pareja, podrías ir a molestarlo a él las noches calurosas en vez de a mi. Ya sabemos que a él, por lo menos, jugo le sacas. Pero en cambio a mi no puedes me robas mi esmeralda.

- Ey, Knux, no te pongas celoso. - Dijo ella, besando la suave mejilla del Equidna (a lo que él quedo perplejo). - Tu ingenuidad es el valor mas atractivo de todos los que tienes.

Confundido, el joven miró con curiosidad a la murciélago, esperando una explicación coherente a lo que les estaba diciendo.

- ¿Enserio crees que vengo hasta esta maldita isla flotante a robarme una esmeralda gigante? No te miento! Amo las joyas, pero... - Hizo una pequeña pausa y dejó de mirar al muchacho para así ocultar sus ruborizadas mejillas entre sus alas.

- ¿...Pero... ?

- Pero me apasiona mas el hecho de llegar y verte, molestarte, luchar contra ti, pasar tiempo contigo y sobre todo... Vuelo tantos kilómetros para llegar hasta aquí porque estar junto a ti, tonto, es la mejor manera de perder el tiempo, jugando a lo bobo...

De repente el silencio invadió la isla nuevamente. No era un silencio incomodo, ya que ambos disfrutaban estando juntos, escuchando el ruido de las olas a lo lejos, y la respiración de ambos, cerca y cada vez mas cerca uno del otro.

Knuckles había quedado impactado por la confesión de la ladrona, de la murciélago que siempre creyó que volaba hasta su isla para robarle su esmeralda. Ella iba hasta allí por él para que no se sintiera solo. Knuckles entendió que aunque ambos fueran muy diferentes, tenían algo que los igualaba, y eso era la soledad. Destinados a trabajar por su cuenta, sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir... Pero ahora que Rouge confesó su interés en él, podía pensar que había una esperanza para que su soledad se fuera disipando. Después de todo eran enemiamigos, y aunque le costara admitirlo, Rouge lo volvía loco. Loco de furia, de pasión, de deseos lascivos.

Rouge mientras tanto pensaba en terminar las cosas bien esa noche, así que meditó bastante su próximo movimiento en este juego. Colocó su mano en la mejilla del joven, atrayendo lentamente el rojizo rostro de éste hacia sí, mirando fijamente a esos ojos fríos y violáceos. Knuckles quedó perplejo y casi inmóvil, expectante a la siguiente y venenosa acción de Rouge.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea, Knuckles. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar?

Preguntó con un gesto sexy en su rostro, a lo cual el Equidna no supo resistirse. No pudo articular palabra. La mirada le temblaba, ansiosa de saber que ocurriría. En cuanto pudo salir de ese trance hipnótico que los hermosos ojos de Rouge lo habían invitado a contemplar, contestó con su respuesta mas inteligente.

- Claro que si, Rouge.

Esto era divertido. Rouge tenía al guardián de la Master Emerald en la palma de su mano, a punto de comerle su boca a besos, lo tenía donde quería. Pero no solo por eso ella no iba a disfrutar, Rouge había deseado mucho estar en esa situación con el joven, y ahora que lo tenía a sus pies, le haría saber de lo que es capaz.

- Solo sígueme, hazme caso y déjate llevar. - Ordenó la murciélago mientra acercaba el rostro del guerrero hacia si.

Rouge posó sus finos labios en los de Knuckles, depositando con un primer beso todo el amor y el afecto que sentía por el. El Equidna se sintió soñado, era lo mas placentero que había experimentado en su vida y conforme avanzaba el beso, el placer y los deseos aumentaban.

Rouge se separó de él, pero no demasiado, debía instruirle.

- Escucha - le dijo mientras volvía a besarle rápidamente - Si muerdes mi labio, se sentirá mejor. Prueba conmigo, yo después haré lo mismo contigo.

Knuckles obedeció y volvió a besar a Rouge, pero esta vez mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de su boca, lo que hizo que la muchacha se aferrara mas a él.

A continuación era el turno de Rouge. Ésta lo besó apasionadamente y mordió el labio inferior del Equidna aplicando algo de presión, lo que le resultó muy placentero a ambos. Seguido de esto, decidió aumentar la intensidad del beso e introdujo su lengua húmeda en el hocico de éste, quien rápidamente imitó el movimiento. Rouge pudo sentir la sonrisa de Knuckles, entendió que lo estaba disfrutando, y ella también.

Luego de unos minutos, el beso y las caricias fueron descendiendo, hasta finalizar ese interminable beso que dejó sin aliento a ambos. Al separarse, sin acortar demasiado la distancia entre ambos, se miraron fijamente sonriendo.

- ¿Que te pareció... tu primer beso? - Preguntó Rouge casi sin aliento.

- Sinceramente... No creo que nadie mas me lo hubiera podido haber dado mejor.

- Habrá mas de estos si te portas bien, cariño. - Musitó Rouge mientras se incorporaba de la escalera y comenzaba a volar.

- Espera, Rouge! - Gritó el Equidna, impidiendo que la murciélago se fugase. - ¿Vendrás... la próxima noche?

Rouge volvió a besar a Knuckles, pero esta vez en la frente.

- Solo si tu éstas aquí la próxima noche.

Ambos sonrieron y Knuckles soltó las manos de su ladrona y la dejó ir, para que la próxima noche volviera a verla y le hiciera sentir mas que soñado.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

Hola a todos, como estan?

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Sonic y elegí la pareja de Knuckles y Rouge porque es mi favorita! Los adoro. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un beso y dejen reviews!

Saludos :3


End file.
